The present invention relates to an engaging device, and more particularly to an engaging device for securing a handlebar stem of a bicycle.
There are two kinds of conventional engaging devices for securing a handlebar stem, one of which has lugs and bolts disposed on an outer peripheral surface of the stem and that spoils the outer appearance thereof. The other has an engaging device disposed hiddenly in a level portion of a stem but its engaging effect is poor.
The present invention intends to mitigate and/or obviate the above mentioned problems.